B'Elanna Torres
B'Elanna Torres was a Klingon-Human hybrid who served as Chief Engineer on the Federation starship under Captain Kathryn Janeway. Early life B'Elanna was born in 2349 on the Federation colony Kessik IV, where she spent much of her early life. Because hostilities existed between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, B'Elanna and her mother were the only Klingons on Kessik IV. Although none of the other colonists voiced any negative opinions of B'Elanna, she perceived that she and her mother were different, a feeling that she did not enjoy. ( ) In 2354 when B'Elanna was five years old, her father John Torres left the Federation colony and traveled back to Earth, never to return again. For months after, B'Elanna cried herself to sleep every night. However, she informed no one else of this and eventually formed the opinion that her father had left because she looked Klingon. Thereafter, B'Elanna attempted to change her appearance to look more Human. ( ) :According to , John left his family when B'Elanna was around eleven or twelve years old, which contradicts information from and stating he left when B'Elanna was around five or six. B'Elanna's father did not attempt to make contact with her again until 2377. B'Elanna and her mother, Miral, found it hard to cope and after B'Elanna left to join Starfleet, Miral returned to Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. ( ) :In , Torres stated that she was six when her father walked out on her and her mother. While Torres was still young and living on Qo'noS, her mother took her to visit the Sea of Gatan, where she almost drowned. After her mother resuscitated her, she told B'Elanna about the Klingon beliefs of the afterlife, Sto-vo-kor, and Gre'thor. After her parents' marriage ended, her mother pulled B'Elanna out of the Federation school she was attending and took her to a Klingon monastery in order to teach her honor and discipline. ( ) As a child, Torres attended grammar school with Daniel Byrd, who often terrorized Torres. He would point at her cranial ridges and tease her about being half-Klingon, calling her "Miss Turtlehead". This angered Torres until one day during recess she attacked Byrd while he was on the gyro-swing. Torres disengaged the centrifugal governor, which caused Byrd to spin so fast that he almost flew apart. Torres then yanked Byrd off the swing and started hitting him in his face until their teacher, Miss Malvin, showed up to stop her. ( ) One of Torres's favorite foods as a child was banana pancakes with maple syrup, which her grandmother would make for her. That beloved meal always put a smile on B'Elanna's face. ( ) Her other favorite foods included potato salad with paprika and fried chicken. ( ) Early Career Starfleet Academy Beginning in 2366 Torres attended Starfleet Academy where she participated on the Academy decathlon team. ( ) During her time in the Academy, she had four disciplinary hearings and one suspension. ( ) She also had to dodge several punches in the lab, which Chakotay later joked about, saying, "Only you, B'Elanna, could start a brawl in Astrotheory 101." ( ) After a brilliant but troubled two years headed toward an engineering specialty, she dropped out at age 19. ( ) Her teachers included Commander Zakarian and Professor Chapman. Torres and Chapman argued constantly, so she was later surprised to learn that Chapman thought she was one of the finest students he had ever taught and was disappointed when she dropped out. He had placed a note in her permanent record saying he would support her if she ever reapplied. ( ) In the Maquis Two years after leaving the Acadamy, an angry young Torres eventually joined the Maquis in 2370, after former Starfleet officer Chakotay saved her life. From then on she formed a close friendship with Chakotay and she became one of his most trusted friends. At that point in her life, the Maquis became the closest thing to family she had ever had. Fighting Cardassians gave her the outlet she needed in dealing with her violent emotions. To help deal with her explosive and often violent temper, Chakotay taught her many Native American and spiritual techniques to help calm her emotions, he even trained her to speak to her "animal guide". To his surprise, she became the only person he'd ever known who tried to kill their animal guide. ( ) Torres also formed a close friendship with Seska, a Bajoran crew member in Chakotay's Maquis cell. She considered Seska to be her best friend, long before finding out Seska was really a Cardassian agent of the Obsidian Order. ( ) The first time Torres took a leadership role in the Maquis, she led her people into a cave that she thought was a Cardassian Military installation, but she mistook unstable mineral deposits for weapons signatures. There was a rock slide and she and her team were stuck there for three days. They finally dug themselves out with their bare hands before being rescued. ( ) In 2371, when their ship, the Val Jean, was being chased into the Badlands by Gul Evek's flagship, the Vetar, their ship was mysteriously transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker-entity. After the crew was subjected to a painful examination, the crews of Voyager and the Maquis vessel were returned to their ships, with the exception of Torres and Harry Kim. Those two were sent by the Caretaker to an Ocampa settlement beneath the surface of a planet, where they were told that they were dying and needed medical care. Torres refused to cooperate and attempted to escape. Both Torres and Kim were rescued by the crews of Voyager and the Maquis. The Val Jean was later destroyed, and its crew, including Torres, joined the Federation starship USS Voyager. ( ) On board Voyager The First Year Since the two crews were stranded together in the Delta Quadrant, they were forced to work together as a single crew. Torres was initially assigned the provisional rank of lieutenant junior grade. Torres had difficulty getting along with the temporary chief engineer, Joe Carey. She was recommended as a replacement chief engineer by Chakotay. However, Kathryn Janeway opposed this decision. After Voyager became trapped in a quantum singularity, Torres proved her skills to Janeway and earned her respect. Janeway then gave Torres the provisional rank of full lieutenant (giving her rank parity with Carey) and made her chief engineer over Carey. ( ) While exploring a nebula, Torres discovered that it was actually a living creature and that by entering the cloud-like being, Voyager had wounded it. Torres modified a nucleogenic beam and was able to heal the wounded creature. ( ) While visiting the Sikarians, she learned that they possessed the ability to fold space and travel great distances. This would have greatly reduced the length of Voyager's journey, but the aliens refused to share their technology because of their prime directive. She wanted to steal the technology or make an illegal trade for it, but Janeway ordered her not to do so. She ignored Janeway's order and arranged a meeting with one of the aliens. She was shocked when Tuvok assisted her, but the technology was not compatible with Voyager. ( ) Later that same year, Torres was captured by Vidiians, who experimented on her. A Vidiian named Sulan, who had learned that Klingon DNA was resistant to the Phage, separated Torres's Klingon and Human DNA, creating two separate individuals, one of each species. The Klingon Torres gave her life to save the Human Torres and, once aboard Voyager, the Doctor was able to recombine both elements of Torres's DNA. ( ) 2372 The following year she was imprisoned by the Mokra Order while trying to secure tellerium. She was rescued by Janeway. She was also kidnapped by automated personnel units created by an extinct race to fight their wars. The units wanted Torres to help create new units. They had been unable to stabilize their power units. Torres was able to create a prototype from which they could create more units. She found out that their former creators had called off the war, but the units refused to stop and killed their creators. As different units arrived from the other side of the war, a battle ensued. The new prototype that Torres had created would have allowed the Pralor robots to win their war against the Cravic robots. Torres destroyed the prototype, and was beamed aboard Voyager, while the units continued their war. ( ) Later, Voyager encountered an automated missile that had been reprogrammed by Torres while she was still in the Maquis. They found that it had been brought into the Delta Quadrant and was heading toward an inhabited planet. Torres was able to beam aboard it and, with some difficulty, deactivate it. ( ) At first she refused to let The Doctor harvest some of her brain tissue to find a cure for the Phage when Denara Pel, a Vidiian scientist for whom The Doctor had romantic feelings, was beamed aboard Voyager. Klingon DNA is resistant to the Phage. She later consented and it helped The Doctor retard the Phage in Pel. ( ) Torres and Kim had their consciousnesses captured in a Kohl hibernation status control by an evil entity known as The Clown. She was released to inform Janeway that if they tried to disable the program the Clown would kill the Kohl and Kim. ( ) She was stranded on a hostile planet when the Kazon took over Voyager. She helped rescue Neelix and Kes from a primitive tribe on the planet. ( ) 2373 While Voyager was transporting a group of Enarans, Torres began having dreams of genocide against members of their race known as "the regressives". In her dreams, Torres was reliving the experiences of an Enaran named Jora Mirell. The real Mirell was transmitting her memories to Torres. After Mirell died, Torres confronted the Enarans who denied any knowledge of the event; they left, but not before Torres was able to transfer the memories to another Enaran. ( ) In another encounter, Torres and Paris were attacked by unknown aliens. She was able to recover and get Paris back to Voyager for medical care. ( ) Later that year, Torres was affected by the pon farr when Vorik, a Vulcan crewmate, tried to mate with her. This spurred her Klingon mating instincts which caused many problems. This also led to the first obvious hints of a relationship with Tom Paris. While under the influence of the pon farr, Torres and Paris shared a passionate kiss and intimate revelations about their feelings toward each other. But after fighting with Vorik in the ritual challenge which purged her of the fever, she only vaguely acknowledged what happened. ( ) Torres reprogrammed The Doctor's perfect holo-family into a more realistic example of family life, which caused him distress but ultimately gave him a better understanding of family life and its problems. She helped end the crew's imprisonment by the Nyrians when the crew was imprisoned on a bio-sphere ship. Torres reconfigured The Doctor's optical sensors so that he could detect passages that led to different biospheres. This enabled them to access a translocation system that allowed the crew to escape. ( ) She also took part in a holoprogram about a mutiny on Voyager that Tuvok had programed as a training exercise for his security detail. The program turned deadly after being tampered with by Seska when she had been on the ship two years earlier. ( ) The Borg During Voyager's first contact with the Borg, she helped to engineer nanoprobes that were used as weapons against Species 8472, who had become a threat not only to Voyager, but to the Borg as well. When Seven, on board Voyager, attempted to assimilate the vessel after the Species 8472 threat had been eliminated, Torres created a power surge through Seven that disabled her. This severed Seven's link to the Collective. ( ) She took part in the attempt to steal a Borg transwarp coil that would shorten Voyager's journey home. When Seven had been lured back to the collective in the heist, Torres manned the weapons systems allowing the Delta Flyer to rescue Seven. ( ) During the last year of Voyager's trip home, Torres helped to deal another blow to the Borg. She, along with Janeway, and Tuvok, allowed themselves to be assimilated by the Borg. But the assimilation was only of her body. She utilized an inoculation administered by The Doctor before the mission that kept her mind from being assimilated, and thus kept her from becoming a Borg drone. She implanted a pathogen into the collective which slowly brought various Borg drones out of the collective consciousness. This led to a Borg civil war. ( ) 2374 Torres had difficulty controlling her anger. She verbally attacked Seven finding it hard to believe she had no 'sense of guilt' for her past as a Borg. While trying to modify the warp core it became critical and had to be dumped. Paris and Torres left in a shuttle to retrieve it. Upon finding it they discovered a Caatati trying to salvage it and after a brief fight the shuttle was destroyed with the two left in space in their spacesuits. As their air dwindled, Torres was forced to confront her true feelings and told Paris she loved him, just as Voyager, which retrieved the core from the Caatati, arrived to rescue them. ( ) She accompanied The Doctor on an away mission to save a another sentient hologram stranded on a disabled ship. Torres discovered that the hologram had killed the organics on the ship, and had gone mad. She was able to deactivate him before he killed her. ( ) Torres was used as a pawn in an illegal trade of violent thoughts on the planet Mari. She was imprisoned for transferring violent thought to the citizens, but Tuvok proved her innocence. During the Hirogen takeover of Voyager, when they used the crew in various hunting scenarios, she was a pregnant resistance fighter carrying the baby of one of the German Officers who had taken advantage of her. ( ) An alien switched bodies with Paris and claimed his life aboard Voyager. For a time he even fooled Torres. ( ) After examining a substance she had discovered on a toxic planet, Torres found that the substance was sentient and could duplicate life forms. She was one of the crew who allowed her DNA to be duplicated by the aliens so that they could experience consciousness. ( ) Alien race encounters In 2375, Torres was attacked by a cytoplasmic lifeform that attached itself to her and used her organs to stay alive. The Doctor saved her using a hologram of a Cardassian doctor named Crell Moset. Torres refused to allow Moset to operate on her because he was Cardassian (albeit a holographic one). Moset was in fact a war criminal who had experimented on Bajoran prisoners. When Torres' condition became critical, Captain Janeway decided to let Moset operate on her, despite Torres' wishes. ( ) The previous year she had allowed her DNA to be duplicated by the bio-mimetic beings on the Demon planet. In 2375 her counterpart married the Paris duplicate, and later died from subspace radiation with the rest of the duplicated crew. ( ) Torres encountered the Malon again when she was part of an away team that entered a Malon vessel to shut it down before it exploded and contaminated space with theta radiation. She discovered that the rupture was made by a Malon named Dremk who wished to show the danger of transporting theta radiation. When he refused to let her seal the ruptured tanks, he attacked her and she killed him to save herself and Voyager. ( ) Near the end of that year, she met up with an old flame from Starfleet Academy, Maxwell Burke, who was stranded in the Delta Quadrant on the . The two ships came in conflict when it was discovered that the Equinox was killing sentient creatures for an energy source. ( ) Personal issues In 2375, Voyager, using a Hirogen communication system, made contact with Starfleet. Torres became extremely depressed when she learned that most of her Maquis friends had been killed by the Dominion. She began taking unnecessary risks, such as using the holodeck with its safety protocols turned off. Along with Paris and Kim, she launched a new shuttle called the Delta Flyer in which they encountered the Malon species. During a battle with them, she devised a way to contain a gas leak and save the crew and the shuttle. This made Torres feel needed again, and her depression subsided. ( ) Klingon issues Torres was in an accident and when in a coma she found herself in Klingon Hell, Gre'thor. There she met her mother, Miral, who told her that Torres' rejection of Klingon ways had doomed them both. When Torres woke up, she asked to be put into a coma again so she could save her mother. The doctor did as she asked. Her mother is saved not by Torres dying for her or by performing Klingon rituals, but rather by Torres living a good life and being true to herself. ( ) She again confronted her Klingon side when she became pregnant. She was afraid to have a baby because she thought that the baby would suffer as she had during her childhood. She found out that the child had a deformed spine that the doctor could correct genetically in the womb. When she saw a projection of the child and discovered it had Klingon ridges, she questioned whether she wanted the child. She asked the doctor to make further genetic changes so that the child would not have Klingon features. She falsely altered a diagnostic test that convinced the doctor that the changes were necessary. Paris found out about the false report and stopped the doctor from performing the procedure. He discovered that she blamed herself for her father having left her because she was Klingon. Paris convinced her that he would never do that and wanted a child just like her. She believed him and accepted the pregnancy. ( ) Voyager encountered a Klingon generational ship. They were on a quest to find the savior of the Klingon race, the kuvah'magh. The captain of the Klingon ship, Kohlar, believed her child to be the kuvah'magh. They initiated the self-destruct sequence which in turn caused a warp core breach and Janeway transported their entire crew on board to save them. Kohlar wanted B'Elanna to help him convince his crew that her child really was their savior. When she was insulted by a Klingon warrior, Tom accepted a challenge from him to defend her honor. The warrior collapsed in the battle and the Doctor discovered the Nehret, a fatal disease, caused the collapse. Because the Nehret is only contagious to Klingons, she and the baby became infected. Because of this Kohlar's group no longer believed the child could be their savior and they tried to take over Voyager, but failed. The Doctor discovered a cure to the Nehret using the baby's immune system. The Klingons finally came to believe that the baby was their savior and Janeway dropped them off on an uninhabited M-Class planet. Torres and Paris considered the name Kuvah'Magh for their baby. ( ) 2376 Torres battled an alien space craft with a bio-neural interface in order to save Paris. Alice attempted to kill Torres by sealing a hatch in the shuttle and shutting off life support systems. Paris saved her. She fought the Vaadwaur, who, after reviving from stasis, tried to capture Voyager. Torres crashed on a planet where, in exchange for parts to repair the shuttle, she told Kelis, a poet, stories he later used to amuse the head of his planet. ( ) The last year Icheb became infatuated with Torres after he thought she was giving him signals that she was interested in him. ( ) She wed Paris after an interstellar starship race that Irina, one of the participants, tried to sabotage and thereby destroy the peace in the area. She had joined Paris in the race because she wished to share his interests. A bomb was planted on their ship, but they were able to eject it in time. They married after the race. ( ) After holograms used by the Hirogen became self-aware, they rebelled and killed many Hirogen. The holograms were led by Iden, who believed that all organics should be destroyed. After their holoprograms became unstable during a battle with the Hirogen and Voyager, Torres, an expert on holo-emitters, was kidnapped. At first believing that they only wanted to be left alone, Torres helped enhance their technology. Once she realized that Iden was bent on destroying organics, she stopped him with the aid of the Doctor. Torres asked Janeway to let the other holograms go and Janeway agreed. ( ) Torres built a polaron modulator that helped Voyager escape a void in space that trapped ships. ( ) During the final battle with the Borg which led to Voyager's return home, Torres gave birth to her daughter Miral. ( ) Crew quarters Torres' quarters were on Deck 9, Section 12. ( ) Personal Relationships :"Let's get one thing straight. I don't appreciate you or anyone else speculating about the kind of friendships I have, or who I have been with!" ( ) Family B'Elanna was an only child of mixed heritage. Her father John Torres was Human, and her mother Miral was a Klingon, which has caused many trials and tribulations in her life. Her grandmother on her mother's side, L'Naan, died when she was young, so she was taught to say the prayer of remembrance for her, and her great-grandmother (mother of L'Naan) Krelik. ( ) On her father's side was her father's mother, her grandmother, who could always put a smile on her face, even when she was very depressed, by cooking banana pancakes. ( ) Also on her father's side was her father's brother, her Uncle Carl. On a few occasions when she was young, her Uncle Carl took her and her father, and his children (her three cousins: Elizabeth, Dean, and Michael) to go camping and fishing. It was twelve days after the last of these camping trips that her father left her and her mother. ( ) Miral Miral and B'Elanna had a large fight in early 2366, and this was the last time she spoke with her mother until a decade later. In 2376, while trapped in the Delta Quadrant, on the ten-year anniversary of their not speaking, B'Elanna was in a shuttle accident, putting her into a coma. While in the coma, she was sent to the Barge of the Dead, where she found out that her mother had died in the Alpha Quadrant and was being sent to Gre'thor. After discovering this, her crewmates were able to resuscitate her. She read several ancient Klingon texts, including the Eleventh Tome of Klavek from the paq'batlh, and concluded that she had to go back, as it was her fault her mother was being sent to the Klingon hell, for her not following Klingon traditions as her mother was supposed to teach her to do. After working hard to persuade Captain Janeway to allow her to, and telling Tom that she would, she returned to the Barge by simulating her death. She asked to perform the transference ritual, so that her mother would go to Sto-vo-kor, for the honored dead, and B'Elanna would go to Gre'thor for her. When she found out that once in Gre'thor, even her crewmates couldn't bring her back from death, and despite the fact that her mother forbade it, she decided to do so. Once in Gre'thor, which was a representation of Voyager, she argued with her former crew as well as her mother, demanding to know what they want from her. After begging and pleading, they finally made her understand that they didn't want anything from her – just her. She finally understood it, and she would be sent back to Voyager as "it wasn't her time." Her mother said goodbye, and that she'd see her again, whether it be in Sto-vo-kor, or when she came home, in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) John Torres )]] When B'Elanna was young, she was very close to her father. She said she "worshipped him", and their family was very close, if fragile, for a time. But after a couple years, B'Elanna's mother's Klingon attitude was wearing him down. When he began to be unable to take it, he scheduled a camping trip with his brother, and brought B'Elanna along. On the camping trip, he confessed that it was getting harder and harder to live with Miral, and that his mother never thought he had what it took to love a Klingon woman, "an now he had two." When B'Elanna over heard this in her tent, she got angry, and later yelled at him for saying such things about her mother. But what she also said, which would haunt her for more than twenty years, was "If you can't handle it anymore why don't you just leave!" Twelve days later, that was exactly what he did, abandoning his family. For years, she believed that her saying that might have been the reason he left them, and blamed herself. ( ) Years later in 2377, when Starfleet Command was able to establish consistent contact with Voyager using the MIDAS array, John sent a message to B'Elanna asking to speak with her. Although they would only have three minutes, he wanted to re-establish their relationship. During their brief conversation, they were able to catch up on her new family, and she was able to tell her father about her marriage to Tom and the fact that she was pregnant. ( ) Friendship Kathryn Janeway At first, she and Janeway did not see eye to eye. Torres thought Janeway was too stiff and set in her ways, while Janeway believed Torres to be a loose cannon. In the beginning, Torres felt like Janeway had set her up to fail by making her Chief Engineer ( ). But later realized she couldn't have been more wrong. Deep down Janeway reminded Torres of her mother, she was as dedicated to Starfleet principles as her mother was to Klingon Traditions. ( )" Despite their differences Torres always remained loyal to Janeway. Eventually they would earn each other's respect and trust. Chakotay In 2370, Chakotay saved B'Elanna's life, and she later joined the Maquis in its early stages. Chakotay soon realized B'Elanna's exceptional engineering abilities and the two became close friends. He even once tried to help her find her animal guide, to help her deal with her emotional difficulties. But he was shocked when she became the only person he knew ever to try and kill it. When Chakotay's Maquis crew became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay backed Torres for chief engineer, knowing her abilities would make her perfect for the position. Although she never acted on it, early on she was attracted to Chakotay, and when the Botha came aboard Voyager, and let the crew act out their fantasies, she imagined him. ( ) In 2374, Chakotay was forced to tell his Maquis crew, including Torres, that the Maquis had been wiped out by the Dominion. A year later he would find out Torres had been suffering from a deep depression because of the loss and made Torres finally face her demons, helping her cope with her inner conflicts and emotions. Chakotay was always a true mentor to Torres and was probably the only person on the ship who truly understood her nature. Seven of Nine Although their initial confrontation didn't end well, and the two often agitated each other over the four years they were together on Voyager, they did respect each others technical skills. When Seven was dying because her Cortical node was malfunctioning, to get away from the Doctor she hid in main engineering. When Torres found her, she related that she also hid from the Doctor in Engineering, hating to be cooped up in sickbay. The Doctor then came in and found her, and said "I should've known ''she'd be the one to harbor a fugitive." Torres responded with "''We 'difficult' patients need to stick together." ( ) Relationships Maxwell Burke While at Starfleet Academy she dated Max Burke, who referred to her affectionately as "BLT", and loaned her a blue sweater that she never returned. ( ) : This nickname suggests that her middle initial is "L". This, however, is not supported by any other episode, and could just as well reflect the L sound in the second syllable of B'E'l'anna. Tom Paris :"Given the volatile nature of their relationship, one might have predicted homicide rather than matrimony." - Seven of Nine Torres had her first romantic flirtation in 2373 during an away mission on a shuttlecraft. Paris asked her out on a date in the holodeck once he found out that she was not interested in the attentions of Crewman Freddy Bristow. B’Elanna, aware of Tom's reputation as a ladies' man, turned him down flat. ( ) When Ensign Vorik, struck with the pon farr, asked Torres to become his mate, she turned him down. Vorik took her face in his hands and unintentionally initiated a telepathic mating bond, giving her blood fever. On an away mission she wanted to have sex with Paris, but he resisted her, because he realized that she was not in control of her actions. Tuvok rescued them and told Tom that unless he had sex with B'Elanna, she would die from the pon farr-like symptoms. When Vorik arrived, B'Elanna and Vorik fought to end the pon farr. Later on the ship, Paris told her that he had seen her scary Klingon side, but was still interested. Her last words as she departed the turbolift were "Careful what you wish for, Lieutenant." ( ) Torres and Paris often changed shifts so they could be close to each other. Their relationship was passionate, but they were not sure if their relationship would have a future. When it was discovered that a race known as the Srivani were performing experiments on the crew, Torres thought that their feelings for each other might have been caused by the experiments. ( ) She admitted her love for Paris when they both faced death during the incident with the Caatati. ( ) In 2377, Torres married Tom Paris. She initially thought he proposed because the ''Delta Flyer'' II was about to blow up, but he replied that he was "still alive and still asking." Soon thereafter, they had their first child, Miral, as they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in 2378. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline created when Kes traveled back in time to 2371, Torres was killed by an energy beam from the warp core. ( ) In an alternate reality experienced by Kes, Torres was killed alongside Captain Janeway during the first Voyager and Krenim encounter. ( ) In 2374, after suffering devastating attacks from the Krenim, she stayed on board Voyager as part of a skeleton crew. ( ) In 2375, Torres was killed when Voyager crash landed on an Class L planet in an attempt to get home via slipstream. Events in this timeline were changed, however, when Harry Kim and Chakotay stopped the slipstream mid flight. ( ) When an anomaly shattered Voyager into different time frames, Torres discovered from a Chakotay seven years in her future that she would become part of the Voyager crew. Something she found "pretty hard to believe." ( ) In an alternate 25th century timeline, after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant in 2401, Torres became Federation Liaison to the Klingon Empire and was responsible for arranging Admiral Janeway's meeting with Korath. ( ) Chronology ;2349 : B'Elanna Torres is born on Kessik IV to John Torres (Human) and Miral (Klingon). ;2354 : B'Elanna's father leaves. ;2366 : B'Elanna talks to her mother for the last time until 2376. ; : Enrolls at Starfleet Academy. ; : Has a short relationship with Maxwell Burke. ;2368 : At age 19, drops out of Starfleet Academy. ;2370 : Joins the Maquis shortly after their founding, after Chakotay saves her life. ; : Forms a close friendship with Seska. ; : Reprograms the Dreadnought to attack a Cardassian site. ;2371 : Presumed dead when the Val Jean is lost in the Badlands; actually joins the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant with the provisional Starfleet rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) ; : Kidnapped and split into two separate beings by the Vidiians. Later rescued. ( ) ;2372 : Taken prisoner by the Mokra but later rescued. ( ) ; : Kidnapped and forced to engineer a 'prototype' for a race of robots, later rescued.( ) ; : Has recurring nightmares about her time in the Vidiian Prison. ; : Destroys the Cardassian missile Dreadnought. ( ) ;2373 : Given a lifetime of memories by an Enaran woman. ( ) ; : Suffers Vulcan pon farr after being attacked by Vorik. ( ) ; : Enters Borg Space with her crew. ( ) ;2374 : Word of Voyager's survival reaches the Alpha Quadrant. ; : B'Elanna receives news that the Maquis has been wiped out by the Dominion and secretly begins to run high risk holodeck programs with safety protocols off. ;2375 : Enters a deep depression and suffers internal injuries from high-risk holoprograms, later treated with help from Chakotay. ( ) ; :Attacked by an alien suffering severe injuries, but later saved by the Doctor with help from a holographic Cardassian war criminal Crell Moset. ( ) ; : Leads an away team to a Malon freighter to prevent theta radiation contamination. ( ) ; : Meets Maxwell Burke after Voyager encounters another Federation Starship, USS Equinox, lost in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) ;2376 : After a near death experience, journeys to Klingon Hell to save her mother's eternal soul. ( ) ; : Crash lands the Delta Flyer on a primitive planet and becomes the inspiration for a young poet's stories. Later rescued. ( ) ; : Assimilated by the Borg during a mission to deploy a virus into the central plexus of a Borg cube to help free drones in Unimatrix Zero, later rescued. ( ) ;2377 : Marries Tom Paris. ( ) ; : Helps Chakotay commandeer Voyager as part of Teero Anaydis's mind control plot. ( ) ; : Becomes pregnant with Tom Paris' child. ( ) ; : Memory is erased and identity reassigned by rogue Quarren, later rescued. ( ) ;2378 : Returns to Earth with Voyager. En route giving birth to her daughter, Miral. ( ) Background B'Elanna Torres was played by Roxann Dawson throughout the entire run of Star Trek: Voyager. A young B'Elanna was played by Jessica Gaona in . Torres' birthdate – Torres stated in ( ) that she was nineteen when she quit Starfleet Academy and by 2376 it was ten years since she entered the Academy and ten years since she last spoke with her mother. ( ). Torres quit the Academy in her second year at age nineteen in 2368, that puts her birth year in 2349. The Official Star Trek Voyager Companion gives further evidence to Torres' age. This is a passage taken from the book: "B'ELANNA TORRES is a half Klingon, half Human in her twenties who is frantically working at the consoles of the barely spaceworthy craft..." At the Voyager wrap party held in 2001, Roxann Dawson described Torres' character journey on the show. "She was an unruly teenager who grew into a woman, over the course of seven years." Early character photos of Torres showed her wearing the Starfleet provisional enlisted/noncom rank insignia. When she was promoted to chief engineer, she initially wore the provisional rank of lieutenant. This costume gaffe was corrected as of , and thereafter Torres wore the rank of provisional lieutenant junior grade. Apocrypha In the Voyager relaunch book series, Torres traveled to Boreth and found her mother Miral alive. Miral died and Torres decided to stay on Boreth and immerse herself in Klingon tradition. In the alternate future in the Deep Space Nine Millennium book trilogy, Torres, along with Voyager and her crew, returned to the Alpha Quadrant at an unspecified time. As in the "real" timeline, she married Tom Paris. Sometime after returning to the Alpha Quadrant, Torres and Paris were both assigned to the USS Enterprise-F under Captain William T. Riker. However, Torres was killed along with the rest of the Enterprise s crew when she was lost with all hands during the destruction of Earth. External link * Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna cs:B'Elanna Torresová de:B'Elanna Torres es:B'Elanna Torres fr:B'Elanna Torres nl:B'Elanna Torres pl:B'Elanna Torres